The subject matter disclosed herein relates to energy production data, and particularly to electrical microgeneration data.
Microgeneration includes any type of local electricity generation by non-utility entities such as private individuals or businesses. Microgeneration includes renewable electrical generation using, for example solar or wind power and non-renewable electrical generation such as diesel or gas turbine generators.
In practice, electricity produced by a microgenerator is often connected to the utility grid, and may offset portions of the electricity consumed by a microgenerating customer. If the micro generating customer does not consume all of the microgenerated electrical power, the excess electrical power may be used by other consumers on the grid. The utility often compensates a microgenerating customer for the excess microgenerated electrical power provided to the grid.